


Back on the Horse

by fleurlb



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Back on the Horse

Backstage, Rayna gave Scarlett's hand a squeeze.

"You just gotta get back up on that horse. Nevermind the past."

"I was never great with horses," said Scarlett, peeking out at the sea of waiting faces.

Rayna grabbed Scarlett's other hand and pulled, forcing her to make eye contact.

"But you're great at singin', so get out there and show 'em what you got."

Scarlett's crooked smile was uncertain but her eyes were clear and sparkling. "What've I got to lose?"

"That's the spirit!" Rayna turned her back toward the crowd and, with a gentle shove, sent her into the future.


End file.
